


The Loser's Chat

by foureyed_tozier



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Mike Hanlon, Asexual Relationship, Ben's the Straight Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Demisexual Beverly Marsh, Gay Eddie Kaspbrack, Gay Stanley Uris, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Gestures, Texting, Yet another gc fic, that's it... sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyed_tozier/pseuds/foureyed_tozier
Summary: just another group chat fic. If you don't like it, carry on.





	1. Pride Month

**Author's Note:**

> Because Pride! This is a mess of a fic and it WILL have irregular posting times because of my other Big Fics, The Losers Take New York! and I Will Survive (please check those out! <3)

 

_The  Losers Chat (12:00am, June 1st)_

 

**Eddie Spaghetti:**  HAPPY PRIDE, BITCHES! 

 

**Trashmouth:**  FUCK YEAH 

 

**Stan the Man**:  _*rainbow flag*_

 

**Benny Boy:** Did you... stay up all night for this 

 

**Bevvie** : You just don’t understand because you’re straight 

 

**Big Bill** : Happy Pride, everyone! _*heart* *rainbow flag*_

**Micycle** : Happy Pride!

 

**Benny Boy** : all of you 

 

**Eddie Spaghetti:**  Srry bb you’re the straight one 

 

_The  Loser’s Chat (8:28am)_

 

**Eddie Spaghetti:**  biiithces

 

_Eddie Kaspbrak has changed his name to Flaming Homosexual_

 

**Trashmouth** : biiitch YES 

 

_Richie Tozier has changed his name to Lightning Bisexual_

 

_Beverly Marsh has changed her name to Darling Demi_

 

**Benny Boy:**  all these colors are going to give me a headache 

 

_Eddie Kaspbrak has changed Ben Hanscom’s name to Sad Straight_

 

**Sad Straight** : ... okay 

 

**Stan the Man:** BITCH 

 

_Stanley Uris has changed his name to Rampant Homosexual_

 

**Flaming Homosexual** : who can give me a ride to Pride this year 

 

**Lightning Bisexual** : You KNOW I can, Eds. 

 

**Rampant Homosexual** : I’ll provide all the flags 

 

**Darling Demi:**  I’ll make the t-shirts 

 

**Sad Straight** : I’ll bring the snacks 

 

**Sad Straight:**  you all know my mom gets happy when I ask for junk food 

 

**Lighting Bisexual** : her only redeeming quality is her kick-ass baking skills 

 

**Flaming Homosexual** : I have to agree 

 

**Rampant Homosexual** : Where’s Mike?

 

**Micycle** : I’ve been summoned

 

**Micycle** : bitch I’m jumping on this bandwagon 

 

_Mike Hanlon has changed his name to Amazing Ace_

**Amazing Ace** : I’ll bring the aesthetic flower baskets 

 

**Sad Straight** : it’s all coming together 

 

**Sad Straight** : Happy Pride, you guys 

 

**Big Bill** : h e c k 

 

_Bill Denbrough has changed his name to Big Bi_

 

**Rampant Homosexual:** that’s the laziest name change ever 

 

**Big Bi:** do you have a better idea

 

**Sad Straight:** my mom literally cried when I asked for cupcakes h e l p 

 

**Sad Straight:** now I have to help her bake sorry guys ttyl 

 

**Darling Demi:** bye ben!!! 

 

**Lightning Bisexual:**  Did u mean 

 

**Lightning Bisexual:** bi ben 

 

**Darling Demi:**  no

 

**Lightning Bisexual:** E X P O S E D 

 

_Eddie Kaspbrak has removed Richie Tozier from the chat_

**Flaming Homosexual:**  Justice is served 

 

_Bill Denbrough has added Richie Tozier to the chat _

**Lightning Bisexual:** y u hate me eds ;3;

 

**Flaming Homosexual:** he won’t even capitalize it h e l p me 

 

**Rampant Homosexual:**  Bill when should I come over 

 

**Rampant Homosexual:**  sorry, wrong chat 

 

**Lightning Bisexual:**  ooOOH SCANDALOUS 

 

**Lightning Bisexual:** will mike be there? ;) ;) 

 

_Stanley Uris has removed Richie Tozier from the chat _

**Big Bi:** I’m not saving u this time u WORM 

 

_Eddie Kaspbrak has added Richie Tozier to the chat _

**Flaming Homosexual:** yea but 

 

**Flaming Homosexual:** that was fucking funny 

 

_Mike Hanlon has removed Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier from the chat_


	2. Suffer

**Richie - > Eddie**  _(8:35am)_

 

**Trash <3:** Eddie my love! You thought I was funny! 

 

**Eds <3:** It’s not my fault Stan, Mike and Bill belong together 

 

**Eds <3:** They’ve all admitted to liking each other

 

**Trash <3:** Yeah, but not TO each other 

 

**Eds <3:** your point? 

 

**Richie - > Bev**  _(9:00am)_

 

**Papi:**  Bev add me back

**Papi:**  Bev add me back

 

**Papi:**  Bev add me back

 

**Papi:**  Bev add me back

 

**Richie - > Eddie**  _(1:02pm)_

 

**Trash <3:** Bev’s ignoring me 

 

**Eds <3:** How do you know? 

 

**Trash <3:** I’ve been texting her since 9 and she hasn’t responded 

 

**Eds <3:** Oh. 

 

**Richie - > Bev **( _10:10pm_ )

 

**Papi:**  Bev add me back

 

**Papi:** Bev add me back

 

**Papi:**  Bev add me back

 

**Papi:** Bev add me back

 

**Papi:**  Bev

 

**Papi:**  Bev

**Papi:**  Bev

 

**Eddie - > Bev** _(11:30pm)_

 

**My Gay Son:**  Bevvie, can you add me back to the group chat please? <3 

 

**Mother:**  of course my gay son

 

**The Losers Chat**   _(11:34pm)_

 

_Beverly Marsh has added Eddie Kaspbrak to the chat_

 

**Flaming Homosexual:** I am returned 

 

_Eddie Kaspbrak has added Richie Tozier to the chat_

 

**Flaming Homosexual:**  Suffer 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short aaa


	3. Leather Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan is definitely a leather gay

**Richie - > Stan**  _(9:00am, June 5th)_

 

**Trashmouth:**  I can't believe your a leather gay

 

**Staniel:**  I'M NOT A LEATHER GAY

 

**Trashmouth:**  Your leather gear says otherwise

 

**Trashmouth:**  sorry stanny I don't make the rules

 

**Staniel:**  I hate you.

 

**The Losers Chat**   _(9:03am)_

 

**Lightning Bisexual:**  STANTHONY IS A LEATHER GAY

 

**Lightning Bisexual:**  I REPEAT: STANTHONY IS A LEATHER GAY

 

**Big Bi:**  pics or it didn't happen

 

**Rampant Homosexual:**  Richie, I swear to god I will murder you. 

 

**Lightning Bisexual:**   _leather.jpg_

 

**Flaming Homosexual:** Holy shit stan

 

**Darling Demi:**  damn daniel

 

_Mike Hanlon has changed Stanley Uris's name to Leather Gay_

 

**Leather Gay:**  you've all betrayed me 

 

**Sad Straight:**  You guys broke Stan

 

**Leather Gay:**  i hope you're happy


	4. you’re  a mean one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's christmas time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben- mr claus  
> bev- christmas ho  
> bill- christmas gremlin  
> eddie- HOT chocolate ;)))  
> mike- merry chryslr  
> richie- jingle bell rock  
> stan- grinch

 

_dec 15th, 2018, 6.34am - The Loser's Chat_

 

**mr claus:**  oh no

 

**mr claus:**  what happened

 

**christmas ho:**  richie

 

**christmas ho:**  richie happened

 

**HOT chocolate ;))):**  did you truly think he forgot?

 

**HOT chocolate ;))):**  fools, the lot of you

 

**grinch:** this. this is what i wake up to.

 

**jingle bell rock:**  ;)

 

**grinch:**  richie i swear to god

 

**grinch:** for the LAST TIME

 

**grinch:**  im not a grinch

 

**grinch:**  im fucking JEWISH

 

**jingle bell rock:**  that's what they all say

 

**grinch:**  RICHIE


	5. gay fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is this? gay fanfiction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ben- mr claus 
> 
> bev- christmas ho 
> 
> bill- christmas gremlin 
> 
> eddie- HOT chocolate ;))) 
> 
> mike- merry chryslr 
> 
> richie- jingle bell rock 
> 
> stan- grinch

**HOT chocolate ;))):** going up to my homophobic aunt’s for Christmas, wish me luck 

 

**christmas ho:** oof 

 

**chritsmas ho:** sorry babe :( 

 

**HOT chocolate ;))):**  can’t wait to be asked why i don’t have a girlfriend yet 

 

**HOT chocolate ;))):** again

 

**christmas ho:**  hey!! you could tell them that im your gf!!

 

**jingle bell rock:** what is this? gay fanfiction? that’s just begging for a misunderstanding 

 

**HOT chocolate ;))):** i hate to say this but... I agree with richie 

 

**jingle bell rock:** WHAT

 

**jingle bell rock:**  EDS

 

**HOT chocolate ;))):** oh no

 

**HOT chocolate ;))):** what have i done 


End file.
